Geb
Geb is a citizen of Unix and a member of the UHA (Unix Hero Association) who works alongside Lauren, Zalis, Kate, Cadmus and Sora. Appearance Geb is a blond haired blue eyed 19 year old. He stands at about 5'9 wearing a white hood over an odd outfit of arm pads, a dress suit, a blue vest of sorts, and a gold medallion around his neck. He has a tan rope belt and wears armor plating over his hips and his light grey pants. Personality Geb is super reserved. Around his family he tends to be happy and talkative, but the rest of the time he's usually quiet and keeps to himself. He enjoys forests and star gazing, as well as naps and food. History On a dark night in the ruined city of Unix, looking out his window at the stars, was a boy with blue eyes and light blond hair. This little boy had lived in Unix as it struggled to recover from the horrible thrashing two of its most beloved heroes a few years ago. Despite the struggle, the little boy had lived a happy life so far and was well into his 6th year. A few weeks ago at school he had learned about his magic, something that was rare in his family, and had been practicing it late this night when his mom had come into his room to tell him to go to sleep. After she left the room he went to his window to stargaze and think. } |image= } |image size = |kanji= } |rōmaji= } |alias= } |race= } |gender= } |age= } |height= } |weight= } |birthday= } |eyes= } |hair= } |blood type= } |affiliation= } |previous affiliation= } |mark location= } |occupation= } |previous occupation= } |team= } |previous team= } |partner= } |previous partner= } |base of operations= } |status= } |relatives= } |counterpart= } |magic= } |weapons= } |manga debut= } |anime debut= } |game debut= } |japanese voice= } |english voice= } |image gallery= } }}“This world is bad. Mom and Dad try to tell me otherwise but the kids at school and I all know better.” Geb thought to himself at that moment and sighed, folding his arms and resting his chin on his arm. “I wish there was some way I could help. There’s so many people out there who are worried or stressed so much. If I could help them.. I’d be so happy.” A small streak of light lit up the sky and little Geb smiled, then squeezed his eyes shut and thought hard, hard as he could, throwing his heart and soul into this wish he’d placed in the hands of this shooting star. After making his wish he opened his eyes and had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from shouting. Outside his window was a man in beautiful robes that looked like they were woven from gold and light. The robes glittered as they reflected the light of the moon and the man stepped onto Geb’s windowsill. It only occurred afterward to Geb that the man had been floating. Calmly the man stepped into Geb’s room with a sense of purpose. Gracefully he strode across the room in light hops, a tall staff tapping against the floor gently as the man walked to the other side of the room and made sure the door was locked. Then he turned to Geb and said in a voice that sounded like what one would expect a god to sound like. “Child. Your wish upon that star has brought me here. There are many, many out there who would like to do as you do, but us Sandmen can only choose one. I could feel how strongly you felt about helping people feel better, and I’ve decided I will pass my mantle down to you.” The man smiled at Geb as he stood there in stunned silence. “Young man, give me your name.” Quietly, Geb managed to squeak out the word, “Geb”. The man nodded and inhaled. “Geb, I hereby declare you a child of the stars. Take up my mantle and go forth to spread pure dreams of wonder and hope across Unix as we have done for millenia. I gift to you the power of the sands. With it, you will be able to grant anyone sleep for as long as you can understand and control your power. I also gift to you my staff, with which you will be able to change the power of the sands to your favor. However, you may not be able to use this for a long time…” The man placed the staff gently in Geb’s small hands that nearly dropped it as soon as he let go. He also sprinkled some golden dust over Geb that started swirling around him like a sandstorm. The sands got thicker until they fell away, revealing that Geb now wore smaller versions of the man’s robes. And with the appearance of the robes came the disappearance of the man. The staff vanished as well, and Geb could sense power coursing through him. With a childish laugh Geb leapt from the window and envisioned himself flying like the man had. Full of glee, Geb set out to do what he had been tasked with and what he had longed to do for so many years. He granted people the release of reality in the form of soothing dreams. The rest is history.